


dorian dies (no clickbait)

by totaldwama



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldwama/pseuds/totaldwama
Summary: he patted the little dani on the head and said "ok fam, this is wild but lets chill, these vibes slam"
Relationships: Nico (Hooky)/Daniela Wytte, William (Hooky)/Damien Wytte
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	dorian dies (no clickbait)

**Author's Note:**

> look its really late and my brain is saying "go sleepy" but also my brain is saying " [SCREAMING]" so you know how these things goe

dorian sat in the corner of the room watching dani and nico play minecraft. well dani was playing minecraft at least, nico was sitting there like a stupid fucker and 

"grr nico ,!!!! im gonna fuckin beat you up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dani shouted angrily as nico pirated the first season of icarly. this was uncharacteristic of her so nico stopped being a criminal to look at her in shock.

"haha, jk," dani said when he did that. "um......... unless?"

nico was suddenly struck with a decision to make. would he finally admit to being a masochist? or would he epic fortnite battle with dani? he wasn't even a top so he didn't really want to do that, but she was a bully and would sexually steal his lunch money if he wasn't careful.

"i mean ........." nico started to sweat. "like...... if you want to i guess..."

dorian stared at his stupid fucking in law being a dumb bitch in his own goddamn house. it was so fucking ANNOYING. all he wanted to do was play monster hunter world but no these fuck had to hog the god damn fantasy xbox. 

angela entered the room. "are we vibing" she asked appearing concerned

"nah," dorian said. "but whatever. i have work 2 do anyway." he then teleported into the attic for no reason other than he was just sick of his family's bullshit.

meanwhile ...........

monica threw a book at will. "you dont even know how to read dumbass" she screamed and threw another book. then another

"literally stop i dont even" will started crying a litle "dude i dont need to know how to read daminen can read for me oh my god i" he got hit in the face with a book "MONCA"

"fucking whore" monica said badassly and walked out of the room

back at the wytte residence.............................

damien had abandoned will to go read a nice book or something. his idea of a nice book was.. not even a book. he was staring longingly at a used copy of legend of zelda twilight princess that he got at gamestop for $8.99, what a steal! it was just so unfortunate that he couldn't play it. because dani was a console queen and decided that the wii was obsolete

he was just really pissed at that. stupid fucking kids dont understand how good the wii was. maybe it didnt have LOTS of absolute bangers but it had some games that just slapped, ok? so dont be a bitch.

damien thought back to his childhood when his mother had purchased a certain game. it was called endless ocean. now he was absolutely fucking terrified of the ocean because that shit is scary, ok? but endless ocean was just a great game. even if the abyss was awful. he remembered going down there for the first time and dani was like, babey mode, oh shit!!!!!!!!! *dies* and damien would have been angry but you know what, ok, him too. 

he patted the little dani on the head and said "ok fam, this is wild but lets chill, these vibes slam"

apparently there was a second endless ocean game. he wondered briefly if he would be able to find it at gamestop but he'd already spent like 15 hours in gamestop in the past few days so there was no way he was going back. like he could get a job there or something and then it mihgt be fine but he was just kind of a freak

in th enext room:

dani and nico were Not present in the room anymore as they were going epic fortnite apeshit on each other. or at least dani was doing that on nico. angela prayed to god thinking about the dumb fucking sexual deviants that were her children. damien took it up the ass hoowah!, and dorian had a teacher kink, and dani..............

dani, oh boy, she owned like 10 different pairs of handcuffs, yes all kinds of cuffs! many different cuffs for different special occasions. angela personally thought the pink fuzzy ones were quite stylish, but the diamond studded gold ones were ...

OH THAT WAS WHAT SHE SPENT ALL HER ALLOWANCE ON "im gooing to move by the school and teach broom riding" BULLSHIT all you want to DO is FUCK BUTT

dorian fell through the ceiling and fucking died

the end


End file.
